


Day 130 - Package deal

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [130]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Slash, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>When you meet someone, they usually have their fair share of experiences, good and bad.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 130 - Package deal

When you meet someone they usually have their fair share of experiences, good and bad. Some they like to talk about, others they don’t. Some are interesting and funny to hear, some are hard and painful. The more of these experiences you share with each other the closer you get (usually).

John never talked to his girlfriends about the war or his injury or his nightmares or even his troubled childhood. Which might be one of the reasons none of them ever got close. 

He would probably have tried to avoid talking about it with Sherlock too, but Sherlock, although he was remarkably patient and gentle, kept deducing and then asking the right questions until John started talking. 

He held him, equally patient and gentle, when he started crying. And if he cried, there with John in the dark, no one will ever know.

They both felt better afterwards. And closer to each other. 

John in turn thought that Sherlock had probably deleted all of his unpleasant and painful experiences. But although Sherlock likes to keep his hard-drive clean and tidy, there is a partition for all the important memories from his past, good and bad.

Because optimists see that it’s your past that shapes you into the person you are today. They call it history. Only pessimists call it baggage.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'history'. 
> 
> I'm sorry for not posting yesterday. Real life happened.  
> But you get two stories today instead. :D


End file.
